


满天繁星

by FunnyWinter



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Object Insertion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunnyWinter/pseuds/FunnyWinter
Summary: 这是一个发生在很久很久以前，星星会不分昼夜地出现在天上的故事。（索林是黑夜之神，比尔博是白昼之神。）
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	满天繁星

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2015年9月，以前本子的特典内容

这是一个发生在很久很久以前，星星会不分昼夜地出现在天上的故事。

当时在任的白昼之神是一位极其注重浪漫的神明。他的父亲——前任白昼之神——找了同族的几位神明来让他认识结亲，可是白昼之神认为，那些光之神、太阳之神都太沉闷了。他喜欢掌管着黄昏和黎明时段的那一族，他们优雅又华丽，每次轮到他们工作，天空都会变得像画布一样色彩变化万千。每次白昼之神跟他们交接班次的时候，他都会带着仰慕的情绪跟他们聊天，每日如是。

直到白昼之神上任后的第一个“交替”。

每个人都有放假休息的日子，神明也是。当掌管白天的一族放假时，黎明一族和夜晚一族会代替他们完成一天的工作。相反的，当掌管夜晚的一族休息时，白天一族和黄昏一族就会接管那一整天。白天和夜晚两族每年会休息一次，而黄昏和黎明一族十年才放一次假。那个时候，白昼之神将会直接遇见夜晚的一族。白天一族把那特别的一天称之为“交替”。

白昼没有见过夜晚的景色。他曾经问过朝霞之神，可是朝霞跟夜晚一族的关系不好，所以朝霞告诉他，夜晚就是黑暗和邪恶的化身。

然而，白昼亲眼看到夜晚的时候，他的第一个想法便是：“晚上的天空真是迷人！”

跟黄昏和晚霞的七彩画布比起来，虽然黑漆漆的天空比较单调，也完全看不到云彩，可是那些白色闪闪亮的小东西——可能就是那些名叫星星的东西——在暗黑的画布上衬托得非常漂亮，而且星星的闪动每一秒都在变化，白昼觉得他怎么看都看不够。

“真的吗。”突然，白昼的背后出现了一把从未听过的低沉声音。白昼转个身来一看，发现是一个穿着一件黑色皮毛大衣的男人。

白昼意识到他刚刚肯定是不小心把心里话说出声了，他尴尬地沉默了一下，然后又立刻伸出手来，热情地向对方自我介绍：“你好！我是新上任的白昼之神，我叫比尔博。”

“索林，黑夜之神。”那个男人只是冷冷地点了点头。

没想到对方会这么冷淡，白昼只好默默地抽回手，继续着迷地看天上的星星，一直到第二天的早上，他又要回到自己原本的岗位了。虽然黑夜的态度不怎么样，可是白昼很期待十年之后能再次一看那个满布繁星的夜空。

十年之后，比尔博的第二次“交替”时，也许是双方都很无聊吧，他们开始跟对方聊起了各自的事。其实基本上都是比尔博在自顾自的说，然后索林回应一两句。

“上次也见你这么穿，可是穿毛衣你不会觉得热吗？而我只要穿得比现在稍微厚一点点就要热死了。这身薄纱我还得找雾之神特别订造呢。白昼之神怕热，这是不是一个笑话？”

“我不介意冷。”

“虽然我很喜欢晚上的天空，可是我更享受白天躺在草坪上看云。你也可以一起试试看啊，为什么‘交替’的时候不来白天看看？”

“我不习惯强光。”

不知不觉他们聊到了早上。比尔博正要走的时候，一只比他冰冷很多的手拉住了他。抬头一看，他看见黑夜之神手里拿着一个长长的玻璃瓶子，里面装着本该在天上的星星，就像一瓶迷你的夜空。

“这个，”这是黑夜第一次主动跟白昼说话，“这个是我在想着你的时候做出来的。”

白昼很喜欢这个浪漫的举动。在他的一生里他第一次遇到这么浪漫的神明，于是他便告白了。在这之后的每一次见面，黑夜都会带来一瓶繁星送给白昼。后来白昼拜托他的表兄弟把黑夜送的礼物挂在白天的天空上，这样他每天也能看到美丽的星空，也能让他每天都想起十年才能一见的情人。

某一次“交替”的时候，比尔博对索林提出了他最近的一个念头。

他想和索林有肉体上的结合。

“比尔博，你确定吗？”索林平常就很低沉的声音，在此刻好像变得还要低沉了。比尔博对此感到很不可思议。

他似乎下定了决心，便点了点头，然后主动上前去脱索林身上御寒用的皮毛大衣。索林也随之动手，解开对方的束裤带。他微冰的手碰到了比尔博的分身，让比尔博嘶了一声。

“冷吗？”索林问。他改变了策略，先把比尔博放在皮毛大衣上，双手在白昼之神的薄纱衣服下遊走。凡是他碰到的地方比尔博都感到一阵寒冷，让他微微的颤抖了起来。这时，那双手停了下来，手指轻轻抚过比尔博胸前的突起。比尔博觉得到一种异样的感觉在体内流窜，慢慢在身下集中。

手指挑逗着一边的乳头，索林把头凑近另外一边，隔着薄纱，首先是用舌尖试探性地碰了碰，然后轻轻地舔舐着、啃咬着。比尔博在他的身下扭动，潮湿的布料摩擦着他的敏感带，这一切对没有体验过情事的白昼之神来说，实在是太刺激了。

同样地料理完两边，索林终于离开了衣服下挺立着的小乳头，深深地吻上了比尔博温热的嘴唇。这并不是一个温柔的吻，不是比尔博小时候跟爸爸妈妈交换的吻。这个吻充满侵略性，舌头与舌头起舞着，久久的交缠让比尔博呼吸困难起来——虽然神明不需要呼吸。此时，索林的右手再次摸上了比尔博的分身，小比尔博不知道什么时候就站起来了。索林在合适的地方施加力度，时不时挑逗着顶部。同时他从比尔博的唇边一路啃咬、轻吻到肩上的衣领，舔着布料和肩膀的交界处。

可怜的比尔博，从一开始就被刺激着各个敏感带。他感到一股冲动，可是又不知道怎么形容，只知道这股力量快要爆发出来了。当索林再次轻刮顶部时，白昼之神只觉得自己就像被雷电之神巴德打中一样，一阵重重的电流击中了他。他喊着黑夜之神的名字到达了高潮。

索林迅速地拿出了一个小玻璃瓶子，把比尔博的精华装了起来，还细心地为瓶子塞上瓶塞。还没缓过来的比尔博眯着双眼，疑惑地看着索林的举动。他觉得那个瓶子有点眼熟，可是没有把它放在心里。

“感觉怎么样？”黑夜之神轻声地问。

“很奇妙，可是这不太像我想象中的结合。”白昼之神的脸更红了。

“我们还没有开始最重要的环节呢。”说着索林随手在边上拔了几颗浆果，把它们揉成了一种黏稠的透明液体。

还没有从高潮适应过来的比尔博，突然感到下体一凉，原来是索林把他的裤子给扯了下来。然后他感到索林的手指摸上了下身一个他从来没想过的地方，然后那燥热的感觉又来了，只是这次比尔博更紧张了。

“放松。”索林沾着浆液的手指揉了揉那入口处，指尖缓缓地侵入着比尔博。他空着的另一只手抬起比尔博的头，再来了一个深深的吻。不知不觉，一根手指已经成功埋进了比尔博温暖的体内。这根手指非常有冒险精神，到处摸索着寻找那个神奇的开关。

“哈啊！”比尔博突然再次感到了电流，他弓起身，不自觉地迎向索林的手指想让他埋得更深。可惜事与愿违，那根手指反而后退了，只留下一节指尖。比尔博刚想开口埋怨，便感到第二根手指在加入它的伙伴。两兄弟在比尔博的体内时而交叉着，时而夹攻比尔博的前列腺。

索林的嘴巴也没有闲着。他把比尔博的薄纱上衣撩高，再次轻咬已经通红的乳头，然后一路吻到比尔博的肚脐，让他修剪过的胡子不小心碰到了比尔博再次站起来的分身。只是轻轻一扫，便让比尔博觉得他快要再次爆发了。索林见状，便故意用胡子蹭蹭比尔博的顶部，同时他的两根手指对前列腺猛烈地攻击了起来，透明的前液弄湿了他的胡子。

“索林……啊，我快要……！”比尔博警告着索林，然而黑夜之神在最关键的时刻按住了比尔博分身的底部，阻止了他的高潮。索林又把埋在体内的手指抽了出来。比尔博十分疑惑，他扭动着身子想让索林快点进入他。

“不用那么着急。”索林说。此时一个钝钝的冰冷东西抵着比尔博的入口，不是索林的手指也不是索林的分身。比尔博想抬起身看看到底是什么东西，却被索林给按了回去。

索林小心翼翼地把那个异物慢慢推进比尔博的洞里。经过浆液的润滑，那个冰冷的东西很顺利地进入了比尔博，他感到那是个坚硬的死物，比索林的两根手指加起来还要粗、还要长。接着，他的脸一下子变得更红了：是刚刚那个装着他的精液的玻璃瓶子！

因为索林按着他他也不能反抗，比尔博只能躺在皮毛大衣上感受着瓶子在进入他，直到他感到瓶口突出的地方刚好卡在他的入口，他知道除了宽大的瓶口和瓶塞以外，整个瓶子都已经在他的体内里了。这时索林抬起了比尔博的双腿，让他的大腿夹着索林的腰。这个动作让瓶子里的精液晃动了几下，而比尔博透过瓶子清清楚楚地感受到了液体的摇动，像是有什么一下下地在他的体内冲击。明明是这么下流的事情，比尔博却不想它停下，让他觉得更加羞耻了。

索林弯下腰，低声地问：“能感受得到吗？你自己的精液。”他还特意打了一下比尔博圆润的屁股，液体又晃动了起来。当液体每次晃过玻璃压着前列腺的那个点时，比尔博都像是受到了重击，让他难耐地扭动起来。索林获得了他期望的回应，于是又打了几下身下之人的屁股，一下轻一下重的。比尔博受到重重刺激，他再次来到了高潮的边缘，可是索林像是看准了时间似的，又伸手按着小比尔博的底部不让他释放。

比尔博急得快要哭出来了。“求求你了……索林！”

事实上索林也快要忍耐不住了。比尔博的哭腔，比尔博嘴边没擦掉的唾液，比尔博撩到胸前的薄纱上衣，比尔博身上的吻痕，比尔博那咬着玻璃瓶子的粉嫩洞口……这一切都让索林为之疯狂。

“啵”的一声，索林终于拔出瓶子，换上了他硕大的分身抵在入口处。猛然地一挺，索林粗暴地进入了。可是比尔博完全不在意疼痛，他只想赶快到达终点，而索林也一样。索林等了一会儿让比尔博适应，然后开始慢慢地退出，直到只剩下顶部时他又重重地撞入，他重复了好几次。

“索林……！”比尔博不耐烦地把双腿张得更开。索林知道比尔博想要什么，便开始猛烈地抽插了起来，每次都碾过比尔博可怜的前列腺。空中弥漫着进出的吧唧声和两人的喘息声。

索林感到自己快要到了，于是他伸手套弄比尔博的分身。“我们一起……”他低声说。比尔博似乎就是在等这句话一般，没多久他便到达了高潮。索林也跟着低吼了一声，释放在了比尔博的深处。

他们一起躺在皮毛大衣上，看着满天的繁星慢慢地平复气息。

首先打破沉默的是索林。

“你想留着这个吗？”索林举起刚刚跟比尔博亲密接触过的瓶子。

“鬼才想要！”比尔博的脸又一下子红到耳根。这时他才发现，本该是他的精液所在的地方，变成了闪闪发亮的小白点。“星星？！”然后便他就一下子想到了，怪不得他一开始便觉得这个瓶子特别眼熟。

“不要告诉我，你一直以来送给我的星星都是你的精液。”万物之神啊，比尔博简直没有脸回去了，他居然一直把索林的精液挂在天上！

“……难道你之前都不知道吗？”索林困惑地看了看他。

那天早上，白昼之神回到他的工作岗位的时候，他做的第一件事就是让他的堂弟把天上的星星都摘下来扔掉——不过堂弟没有说的是，他太懒了便让星星们自己飞走，于是它们变成了萤火虫。然后在这一整天里白昼都时不时红着脸咒骂黑夜之神，还有黑夜之神的下流举动。

而黑夜之神一直把白昼之神制造的那瓶星星收好。直到很久很久之后的一天，黑夜的侄子不小心把瓶子打破，被释放的星星里最亮的一颗被人们称为“北极星”，不过那又是另一个故事了。


End file.
